Compact electronic devices often generate heat during operation. Often, these devices utilize thermal devices, such as fins and heat sinks to remove head from certain components. Some systems use fans to move air across or through components to remove heat from the components or to remove heat from the device. When a device is used in dirty environments, such as in a dusty location or other location where air quality is poor, it may be desirable to filter air before the air enters the device.
Many devices use a relatively compact form-factor to minimize cost of the device, to reduce an overall footprint of the device, for aesthetic reasons, and/or for other reasons. To accommodate a compact form-factor, some components in a device may be required to perform multiple functions to reduce an overall number of parts of the device.